It's where my demons hide
by Aelig
Summary: Katie a mal vécu la guerre, c'était un fait. La guerre, c'était terrifiant, ça faisait mal, ça détruisait de l'intérieur - ça, la fille de Déméter pouvait en témoigner. Et elle allait mal, Katie - enfin, plus tellement maintenant. Parce que Travis était là. Travis était toujours là. - OS


**Titre :** It's where my demons hide

 **Rating :** T pour mention de morts, toussa toussa (vous la sentez la joie ?)

 **Personnages/Paring :** Katie Gardner || Travis Alatir ; mention de Miranda Gardiner, Connor Alatir, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Luke Castellan, divers enfants de Déméter ainsi que de Cronos et Gaïa, aussi.

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, un peu de Friendship, de Drama éventuellement, Family aussi.

 **Chronologie :** Un peu près en même temps que l'Oracle cachée, je pense.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan (ce dieu). Cette histoire m'appartient.

 **N/A :**

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! :3c Moi ça va, ça roule, je me décide un peu à venir envahir le fandom avec mes gros sabots là alors /PAN

Bon depuis que j'ai lu les Travaux d'Apollon (en mode planquée à la Fnac -tousse-), j'ai GRAVE envie d'écrire sur l'univers, tho, me voilà :3c J'ai écris deux autres OS qui viendront un jour ou l'autre, quand ma Bêta aura fini de les corriger (et croyez-moi y a bien besoin que ça passe à la correction tout ça...). Concernant le livre bon sang je l'ai tellement adoré j'ai envie de le relire encore et encore ofhoefhp. Je suis tellement heureuse que y ait une nouvelle série déjà. Bref.

Concernant l'OS, voilà, écrit sur deux persos que j'aime beaucoup sans forcément de raison particulière ma foi, et que je ship beaucoup trop pour mon âme (Je vous ai dit que c'était un peu mon OTP ? Non ? Bon bah vous le savez maintenant -pan-) (Après en soi j'ai toujours plein d'OTP tho...) (Genre sur PJO/HO/ToA, j'ai le Tratie, le Solangelo et le Caléo quoi.) (Plus le Percabeth mais le Percabeth c'est hors-catégorie pour moi quoi) (BREF)

Sinon, oui, le titre est totalement tiré d'une chanson d'Imagine Dragons. J'avais pas d'idée.

Du coup voilà, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **IT'S WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE**_

 **-X-**

* * *

Katie poussa un nouveau soupir en levant les yeux vers le pommier qui emplissait tout le salon. Sa bouche se tordit en une légère grimace alors qu'elle se faisait la réflexion que, même plusieurs mois après qu'elle l'ait fait involontairement pousser, elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter – à ne pas culpabiliser. Panier à la main, elle entreprit de décrocher les pommes mûres qui ceignaient les branches de l'arbre, puis de nettoyer autour afin d'enlever les feuilles qui avaient pu tomber entre-temps. Heureusement qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée – les racines s'implantaient tout à fait naturellement dans le sol et ne dérangeaient nullement les voisins du dessous. Heureusement également que Travis avait toujours été doué pour manipuler la Brume, au contraire d'elle-même – il avait facilement convaincu le propriétaire que ce n'était qu'une plante d'appartement un peu encombrante.

La fille de Déméter alla déposer son panier sur la table de la cuisine, grande ouverte sur le salon. Elle savait déjà que lorsqu'il rentrerait, Travis la taquinerait encore face à ces fruits qui poussaient beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale, avant de mettre un tablier et de faire une de ses fameuses tartes aux pommes qu'elle aimait tant. Elle pouvait déjà se l'imaginer – avec ses boucles châtains, presque brunes, ses grands yeux malicieux et son sourire, toujours ce même sourire qui l'avait faite craquer. Il chantonnerait une chanson qu'il aurait entendu à la radio, ou sur le campus, avec sa voix grave qui le faisait presque paraître sérieux. Il prendrait les pommes, une à une, pour les peler ; ferait la pâte, étrangement attentif à ces mesures qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur ; couperait les fruits, pour les placer à sa guise, en s'amusant à tracer une forme ou un autre. Un moment ou un autre, elle ne savait jamais trop quand, il aurait fait de la compote pour en enduire le reste de la tarte – et puis, bien sûr, il la passerait au four, et cet instant où il était si calme, si concentré que même son hyperactivité ne se manifestait pas, cet instant disparaîtrait pour laisser de nouveau apparaître la Travis charmeur et taquin qu'il était au quotidien.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres rosées alors qu'elle imaginait – ou se souvenait ? – de ce qui se passerait sûrement ensuite. Il l'embêterait, ils se chamailleraient, comme deux adolescents qu'ils avaient cessé d'être depuis la guerre, les guerres qu'ils avaient traversées. Et le soir, après le dîner, ils se blottiraient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, à l'ombre du pommier et devant une émission idiote à la télévision – à déguster cette tarte aux pommes que Katie nierait toujours adorer.

Dites ainsi, les choses paraissaient bien plus simple qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Dites ainsi, on ne pourrait croire qu'elle avait simplement fui la Colonie, son foyer depuis si longtemps – et que Travis l'avait suivi, l'avait couverte, abandonnant son frère, ses demi-frères et sœurs, sa Maison pour elle. On ne pourrait croire que Katie, la Katie si forte, protectrice, aimante, prompte à se mettre en colère contre le monde entier pour protéger ses frères et sœurs du bungalow de Déméter, cette Katie-là ait pu abandonner si facilement, si _égoïstement_ tous ces gens qu'elle aimait.

Oh, Travis continuait de dire qu'elle n'avait pas agi égoïstement, qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité – mais ça n'enlevait pas ce goût amer de la bouche de Katie, quand bien même le fils d'Hermès l'embrassait à n'en plus pouvoir. Car tous les soirs, Katie pensait, réfléchissait – chaque fois que Travis était absent, elle s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs ténébreux qui l'avait presque rendu folle.

Elle était arrivée à dix ans, presque onze, à la Colonie. Revendiquée aussitôt par sa mère, Déméter ; aussitôt intégrée dans ce bungalow qui serait le sien pour les sept, presque huit années à venir. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, ses frères et sœurs – six ou sept, quelque chose comme ça. Tim était le plus vieux, le conseiller en chef – il était toujours souriant, et sentait le blé et la cannelle. Et puis, un jour, il était parti voir sa famille – il n'était jamais revenu. Alors c'était Jane qui avait récupéré le rôle de conseillère. Elle était grande, rousse, et ses cheveux de feu hantaient encore les rêves de Katie. Elle riait fort, Jane, semblait toujours se foutre de tout. Mais Jane avait un don avec les fleurs, et quand elle s'en occupait elle paraissait toujours adoucie. Katie l'avait admirée, longtemps – jusqu'à ce que Jane meurt au combat et que ce soit Katie qui écope de la responsabilité du bungalow, de ses frères et sœurs.

A l'époque, plusieurs de ceux qu'elle avait connus était déjà repartis, tenter leur chance dans leur monde réel – les enfants de Déméter n'étaient pas forcément puissants, alors ils pouvaient avoir des vies paisibles, avec un peu de chance. Katie s'en souvient, elle avait treize ans, à peine – mais elle avait gardé la tête haute et elle avait accepté la fonction, ce nouveau poids sur ces épaules d'enfant. Elle en était capable, elle voulait le croire. Elle le savait, elle avait tenu bon surtout grâce à deux personnes – à Miranda, sa sœur, qui avait son âge mais était arrivée à la Colonie dix mois après elle – et cette presque-année de différence avait fait de Katie la conseillère. Miranda auprès de qui elle était toujours – Miranda si douce, si gentille, si aimante. Miranda qui l'avait épaulée sans réfléchir, présente quand Katie ne le pouvait pas, toujours droite alors que Katie luttait contre ses démons qui la dévoraient. Et puis, bien sûr, Travis. Travis qui faisait n'importe quoi, qui embêtait ses frères et sœurs, qui l'embêtait elle et qui ne cessait jamais de la ramener à sa place, sur Terre, quand elle en avait besoin.

Travis qu'elle disait haïr, détester de toute son âme et de tout son cœur ; Travis dont elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber bêtement amoureuse.

Ces stupides fils d'Hermès.

Avec nostalgie, elle se souvint des blagues des frères Alatir – Travis et Connor, toujours sur son dos – des remarques acerbes de Clarisse, des rires de Silena. Elle se souvint des réunions autour de la table de ping-pong, de Luke qui souriait gentiment à tous les nouveaux demi-dieux qui débarquaient, d'Annabeth qui les étonnait tous par sa sagacité et son esprit critique. Elle se souvint de Percy, cet ado si paumé qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui – cet ado qui avait tant grandi et qui les avait tous sauvés.

Forcément, penser à ça l'amenait à se rappeler la guerre – et ça, non, plus jamais ; elle ne voulait pas finir encore hantée par ses souvenirs, et que Travis la retrouve en larmes dans un coin de leur chambre comme cela arrivait si souvent au début. La guerre – non, _les_ guerres – étaient derrière eux. Il fallait les laisser au passé, vivre dans le présent, se reconstruire un avenir.

Mais c'était si dur, parfois.

Elle se rappelait des cauchemars, des larmes, de la peur qui ne les quittait pas ; elle se souvenait du sang, de la douleur, de cette boule dans la gorge alors qu'elle voyait ses amis tomber au combat.

Elle se souvenait du corps de Silena alors même qu'elle venait de se sacrifier – Silena, qui les avait trahis, pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas de l'amour. Silena, fille de l'Amour, qui mourrait pour rejoindre son amour, qui mourrait par amour. On aurait dit une stupide farce, une comédie que même Travis et Connor n'auraient pas approuvée malgré leur humour parfois plus que douteux. Et puis, elle se souvenait de l'infirmerie pleine, et de Will qui se retrouvait conseiller de son bungalow alors qu'il avait les mains trempées du sang de ses pairs qu'il tentait de sauver – et ça lui avait rappelé elle, quand Jane était morte, quand elle avait dû prendre ses fonctions, trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Ça lui rappelait Annabeth et ses yeux gris qui devenaient si facilement aussi tristes que la pluie, avant. Mais ils n'étaient pas en pleine guerre, alors – les enjeux étaient moindres.

Katie poussa un soupir, fermant les yeux, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses souvenirs avaient fait couler ses larmes, brûler son cœur. La blessure n'était pas guérie, toujours pas – elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du poignard dans ses mains, de Travis derrière elle, du regard choqué de Connor – et le sang sur ses mains, le sang qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier, qui recouvrait sa peau comme un tatouage raté.

En rouvrant les yeux, la fille de Déméter constata avec agacement que le lierre avait poussé tout autour d'elle – emprisonnant les pieds de la table et grimpant sur le plan de travail à côté des plaques de cuisson.

Forcément.

Encore une fois, elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Oh, bien sûr, ça devenait commun – la preuve en était le pommier dans le salon. Il fallait dire, aussi, que Katie n'avait jamais trop voulu apprendre à utiliser les dons que lui avait transmis sa mère. Ça lui faisait peur, à dix, presque onze ans, quand la moindre de ses émotions faisaient pousser des plantes de plus en plus imposantes autour d'elle. Katie avait juste appris à se couper de ses pouvoirs, quand bien même Miranda lui répétait combien c'était dommage, combien elle était puissante, combien elle le regretterait un jour. Et Katie avait juste appris à s'occuper des champs de fraises de la Colonie qui l'apaisaient tant, à faire pousser herbe et fleurs pour embellir leur bungalow, à assaillir Travis de céréales en tout genre. Les choses lui paraissaient plus simple ainsi, alors.

Et puis, bien sûr, la guerre contre Cronos était venue – terrifiante, jonchée de morts qui ne cessaient de se rappeler à elle dès lors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Après leur victoire, Katie avait commencé à sombrer dans un douce dépression – un peu, légèrement ; mais elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de ses frères et sœurs, de la Colonie, pleurait sans cesse et perdait tout contrôle sur tout. Lors d'une partie de Capture-l'Étandard, elle avait fait se déraciner plusieurs arbres de la forêt et pousser tellement de ronces qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à toutes les enlever. Elle avait failli détruire toute une récolte de fraises tant elle se sentait mal et que les plantes ressentaient son mal-être, pourrissant après son passage.

Elle avait essayé, pourtant – de faire comme avant, de prendre sur elle. Mais ça ne marchait pas toujours. Oh, les plus jeunes ne voyaient rien, les nouveaux non plus – mais elle sentait constamment le regard inquiet de Miranda sur elle, qui s'était mise à la suivre comme son ombre et à la seconder avec encore plus d'attention qu'auparavant. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait récupéré son poste – cela lui allait comme un gant. Et puis, il y avait Travis, qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir avec elle, et qui dans le doute continuait de l'embêter, de lui faire nombre de blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres. Ça l'avait soulagée, Katie, en vérité – elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ce qu'il s'était passé, pas encore. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler le sang sur ses mains et les lèvres de Travis contre les siennes – quand bien même elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Elle attendrait, qu'elle se disait. Elle était patiente – une vertu héritée de maman. Travis l'était moins, mais il avait accepté – pour _elle_. Juste pour elle, et rien que pour ça Katie aurait pu laisser tomber toutes ses peurs. Mais bien sûr, elle n'avait pas réussi – les cauchemars venaient encore la titiller dans le moindre de ses sommeils, ses souvenirs se mélangeant à ses rêves les plus sombres.

Et puis, il y avait eu Gaïa. Une nouvelle guerre, et une nouvelle fois... Eh bien, à Manhattan, elle avait perdu quelques uns de ses frères et sœurs. Elle se souvenait de la petite Klervie, terrifiée mais qui avait quand même voulu se battre – et qui y laissa la vie. De Danny qui lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, confiant – mais qu'on n'avait pu sauver lorsqu'il était étendu dans l'infirmerie de fortune. Il y eut de nouveaux morts, une nouvelle fois – et lorsque Carol, si joyeuse, toujours à partager ses affaires avec elle et la traitant gentiment de tyran envers les autres, sa petite sœur dont elle était si proche, sa petite Carol de seize ans, la vie devant elle et un petit-ami tout neuf qui la faisait vibrer d'amour était tombée à côté d'elle, Katie avait craqué.

Et Katie avait fui. Lâchement. Elle avait tout abandonné derrière elle, était partie, s'était réfugiée ailleurs, là-bas, loin. Elle avait dépassé les limites de la Colonie sans s'en rendre compte, n'avait même pas assisté à la fin de tout cela – et lorsqu'elle s'effondra enfin, terrassée par les sanglots, et qu'elle se recroquevilla contre elle-même, elle ne se rendit même pas compte des branches qui déjà poussaient tout autour d'elle, des racines qui s'enfonçaient – de ce cocon qui se créait, inconsciemment, pour la protéger, pour l'effacer.

Bien sûr, personne n'aurait pu la trouver. Sauf lui. Sauf Travis. Elle se souvenait de sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle sortait de la transe dans laquelle elle était plongée, de son regard soucieux qui avait parcouru son corps pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Il avait voulu la ramener, elle avait refusé. Et il l'avait accepté, comme ça, sans chercher plus que ça à la convaincre – depuis le temps, il savait qu'elle était têtue, Katie, et qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Katie avait toujours été très douée pour imposer ses choix.

« Je sais où te loger. » avait-il dit doucement, alors qu'il l'aidait à tenir debout, alors même qu'elle était surprise de se sentir si reposée, si bien. « Et je viendrai avec toi. »

Bien sûr, lui aussi ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Travis était rarement sérieux – alors quand il lui avait dit simplement qu'il voulait de toute façon commencer des études, elle avait ri.

« Ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose, à la Colonie. » Son murmure avait presque semblé se perdre, mais Travis l'avait regardée, avec ce petit sourire qu'il avait parfois quand ses yeux trop bleus se posaient sur elle, quand il savait que son attention entière était à lui, pour lui. Ce sourire que plus que tout elle aimait chez lui.

« Oh, tu sais, je suis un fils d'Hermès. J'ai réussi à voler ton cœur, je peux bien te voler tout entière sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. »

Elle avait ri, bêtement, encore une fois – mais encore plus bêtement, ses larmes avaient coulé. Alors, elle avait embrassé Travis, de toutes ses forces, avec tout l'amour étouffant qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui – et il l'avait embrassée, la protégeant dans ses bras, lui répondant avec toute l'ardeur et la passion qui les caractérisaient.

Et voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Travis qui suivait ses cours, s'en sortant bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru – et elle, qui travaillait à mi-temps comme fleuriste, en apprenant doucement à renouer avec ses dons, ses origines – et à accepter le passé, quand bien même il pesait sur ses épaules et noircissait sa conscience.

La porte de l'appartement claqua, et Travis entra. Son sac pendait à l'une de ses épaules, et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés témoignaient du vent qui soufflait dehors. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le lierre qui parcourait la cuisine et sa petite-amie au milieu, assise à table et un panier garni de pommes en face d'elle.

Katie releva la tête et lui sourit. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Sa voix trahissait à peine les tourments qui l'avait accaparée un instant – pourtant, elle savait déjà que Travis le remarquerait.

Il haussa les épaules, posant ses affaires sans plus se soucier des plantes grimpantes. Après le pommier, il n'était franchement plus à ça près.

« Et toi ? Bonne récolte ? »

Ses yeux pétillaient avec cette malice qu'avait les enfants d'Hermès. Son sourire étira sa bouche, et Katie soupira – plus pour la forme que par réel agacement. Sans répondre, elle attrapa une pomme dans le panier en face d'elle et la lança à Travis, qui la rattrapa sans peine et croqua dedans. Alors ils commencèrent à se chamailler, à se lancer des piques, comme tentant de démontrer le manque de maturité de l'autre à tout prix. Et puis, comme l'avait prévu Katie, Travis fit sa tarte aux pommes, et à un moment de la soirée ils échouèrent sur le canapé, à continuer de se chamailler gentiment, amoureusement.

Et puis, à un moment, alors que Travis regardait Katie manger sa troisième part de tarte – elle qui soutenait encore et toujours qu'elle la trouvait seulement passable – son nez long et fin parcouru de légères tâches de rousseurs plissé, ses yeux noisettes fixant la télévision et qui ne laissaient guère voir qu'elle avait pu pleurer, quelques heures auparavant, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était rentré.

« Eh, Kat' ? Pourquoi tu pleurais, tout à l'heure ? »

La demi-déesse sembla se figer un instant, clignant des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui. Un instant il se souvint à quel point il pouvait la trouver belle, avec ses cheveux couleur terre, parfois presque dorés, attachés à la va-vite en natte, sa finesse qui convenait si peu à cette fille de fermier – et même cette expression exaspérée qu'elle prenait toujours en le regardant. Katie posa doucement son gâteau dans l'assiette face à elle, sur la table basse, avant de remettre en place d'une main angoissée une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que tout lui remontait en mémoire, une nouvelle fois.

« Je pensais à la guerre. »

Elle se rendit compte, presque avec surprise, que sa voix ne flanchait pas. Alors elle continua, doucement, à parler.

« Je pensais... À nous deux. Aux morts. À mes frères et sœurs. Mais surtout à la guerre. »

Katie se rendait compte soudainement, à quel point elle était chanceuse, qu'ils étaient chanceux – de s'en être sorti, de ne pas être constamment attaqués par des monstres, d'avoir toujours des nouvelles de la Colonie par le biais de Connor qui les couvrait.

« Je pensais à... » Sa voix se brisa doucement cette fois-ci, alors même que le prénom peinait à sortir de ses lèvres – pourtant, elle trouva la force de le prononcer. « Je pensais à Sean. »

Elle sentit le bras de Travis sur sa hanche se resserrer contre elle, et elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me pardonner un jour, Travis. »

Elle se souvenait, encore et toujours, de ce petit garçon qui hantait son esprit. Même pas treize ans – un de ses petits frères, qu'elle avait couvé comme jamais, lui qui était hanté par ses cauchemars et se réfugiait une nuit sur deux dans ses bras. Son petit frère, le petit Sean, qui avait rejoint Luke et combattu à ses côtés lors de la bataille de Manhattan. Sean qui s'était retrouvé face à Travis, avait commencé à l'étrangler grâce aux plantes qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Et puis, Katie était arrivée – toujours autant terrifiée, mais tenant bon, se voulant forte pour ses cadets. Mais en voyant Travis ainsi, en si mauvaise posture, elle n'avait plus réussi à réfléchir – au fond, le perdre était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, peut-être. Le perdre avant d'avoir pu lui dire combien elle l'aimait, combien elle le détestait d'être un stupide fils d'Hermès qui avait volé son cœur, combien elle voulait tant qu'il reste à ses côtés. Elle s'était précipitée vers eux, poignard en main, se rendant à peine compte de qui était qui – juste agir, sans réfléchir, pour sauver Travis, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Et puis le sang avait coulé, les yeux de Sean avait rencontré les siens, remplis d'incrédulité. Et elle l'avait reconnu, alors que Travis tombait à terre derrière elle, cherchant sa respiration ; alors que son poignard tombait à terre lui aussi, que son cerveau assimilait l'information, alors que Connor qui la suivait arrivait enfin à son tour.

Sean s'était effondré, et Katie avait hurlé – parce que soudain, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait tué son petit frère.

Elle qui faisait tout pour les protéger, constamment – là où Miranda était juste douce et aimante, elle était protectrice et autoritaire ; elle était celle qui séchait les larmes, celle contre qui on se réfugiait lorsqu'on avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Elle était celle qui les défendait, envers et contre tout, avec sa colère et son franc-parler.

Pourtant, elle avait tué Sean, le petit Sean si gentil et souriant – le petit Sean qui étranglait Travis et les avait trahis pour Luke et Cronos.

Travis embrassa doucement ses cheveux, la serrant contre lui, sans parler plus – et Katie l'en remerciait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait Travis – parce qu'il savait quand se taire avec elle, quoi dire à chaque instant, la faire rire quand elle en avait besoin et l'écouter à tout moment. Il était loin d'être parfait, mais il l'aimait – et au final, ça lui suffisait.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais arrêter de me considérer comme une meurtrière, un jour. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure – et soudainement elle avait l'impression que ses mains étaient de nouveau couvertes de sang.

Elle ne se souvenait pas trop de la suite des événements. Elle savait que Travis l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie – elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait déposée sur un lit, était resté un moment avec elle, à l'écouter pleurer contre lui. Puis il s'était levé pour partir, et elle avait attrapé son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

« Je... Ne me quitte pas, Travis, s'il te plaît... » Elle se souvenait de son regard, à cet instant-là – déterminé, si sûr de lui qu'elle avait su qu'aucun de ses mots ne pourraient le retenir. « Ne meurs pas. » Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, et lui avait simplement, doucement murmuré « Je te le jure sur le Styx, je ne mourrai pas Katie. Pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi. »

Bien sûr, il avait compris, cet idiot – et elle l'avait juste embrassé, avec la force du désespoir et le goût salé de ses larmes. Après, elle était un peu près sûre qu'elle s'était endormie, ou qu'elle avait perdu connaissance – et quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, Miranda était à ses côtés, pâle, couverte de sang, épuisée.

La guerre était finie. Et ils avaient gagnés.

Le corps de Travis se tendit contre elle, et elle releva la tête vers lui, alors qu'il semblait lui aussi sombrer dans ses pensées.

« On est deux alors. » dit-il doucement – et Katie se demanda brièvement qui il avait tué. Mais l'instant passa, et Travis se remit à sourire, comme effaçant ce moment de noirceur qui les avait saisis. « Enfin, en attendant » il attrapa la part de tarte de Katie pour la fourrer devant le nez de la jeune femme « tu dois encore grossir, je te signale. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de rétorquer aussitôt avec l'aisance donnée par l'habitude. « Tu sais que le meilleur moyen de me faire grossir serait de me mettre enceinte, Travis ? » Elle ricana devant l'air éberlué de son petit-ami, avant de mordre dans la pâtisserie, fière de sa petite victoire. Éventuellement, pour se venger, Travis se mit à la chatouiller, et elle se mit à le pourchasser dans l'appartement pour se venger à son tour. Finalement, ils tombèrent sur le lit en riant, retrouvant l'insouciance de leur adolescence, s'embrassant entre deux rires et décidant d'un regard de rester ici jusqu'au lendemain matin.

À un moment, bien sûr, Travis lui avait dit en riant de ne pas refaire pousser un pommier dans l'appartement, et Katie lui avait donné un coup d'oreiller en rougissant – l'arbre dans le salon était apparu après leur première nuit d'amour, et Travis ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler.

Et puis, entre deux baisers, Katie se dit qu'elle était déjà plus sereine par rapport à tout ça – la guerre, les morts, sa culpabilité. Qu'un jour peut-être, elle pourrait rentrer à la Colonie la tête haute, serrer Miranda dans ses bras, couver ses frères et sœurs et reprendre son rôle.

Mais en attendant, elle voulait juste profiter de chaque parcelle de bonheur qu'elle pouvait saisir.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas ! Bref, c'est rempli de mes headcanon à propos des deux là, c'pas forcément joyeux tout le temps mais j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'espoir dans tout ça. J'espère avoir réussi :3c

Portez-vous bien, des bisous à tous ! *keur* (Et merci pour la lecture ! :3c)

(Si il y a des intéressés, j'ai une page facebook et un compte twitter où je parle un peu de l'avancée de mes fics et tout. Lien en haut de mon profil pour ceux qui veulent !)


End file.
